Sakura, if she was like Sasuke
by SakuraHarunoKinomoto
Summary: Sakura's parents just died. And now secrets from her past are emerging. What's this? there's a girl that looks like Sakura? what's going on!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura, if she was a lot like Sasuke 

By: Sasuke'sGirl-SakuraHaruno

Disclaimer: For now, I do not own Naruto, but hopefully I will in the future!

Also, if you don't like Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS STORY!!?????

Summary: Sakura has a secret that only the third hokage and her family knows. What would happen if her 'parents' died and her secret became known? Will the village shun her? And why does those girls look like Sakura? Pairings: Sasuke&Sakura, Naruto&Hinata, Ino&Shikamaru, Tenten&Neji, and more I hope!

"talking"

'thinking'

**Inner-self**

_Flashback_

(S/N: Sakura note)

(translation)

Chapter 1

"Sakura, wake up!"

"All right, I'm up, I'm up! Shesh!"

Sakura got dressed in her usual outfit and headed down stairs. (S/N: same outfit as the anime but a darker red.)

"Well, look who finally got up," said Mrs. Haruno.

"Ohayo to you too Okaasan. Ohayo Otoosan!" replied Sakura. (Ohayo: Morning or Good Morning / Okaasan: Mother / Otoosan: Father)

"Ohayo Sakura," said Mr. Haruno from behind his newspaper, "isn't today graduation?"

"Hai" answered Sakura. 'How could I forget? Today we find out who our teammates and new sensei is.' "**Yeah, I wonder who we'll get. Anyone but that baka, Naruto or that Sasuke-teme." Replied IS **(S/N: IS means inner sakura but too lazy to type it) (Baka: idiot / teme: bastard) 'Yeah, well, time to go meet Ino!'

"Ja ne! I'm going to head over to the academy now!" yelled Sakura as she ran out the door and over to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. (Ja ne: see ya!)

When she got there she found her friend waiting impatiently for Sakura.

"Ohayo Ino-Pig!" the pink-haired girl yelled.

"Ohayo Fore-head Girl!" greeted Ino, "I was starting to think you weren't going to show up. Did you sleep in late?"

"Well, a little but still, at least I showed up!" answered her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I was still here I was about to leave without you." Ino said while they were walking to the academy. "Ne, Ne, do you think I'll get Sasuke on my team?" Ino asked her friend. (Ne, ne: Hey, hey)

"Better you than me. I still can't see why you like him!" replied Sakura, "I would rather die than be on the same team as him!"

"I still don't see how you could not like him, let alone hate him! Sasuke is the most wonderful man in the world! He's hot, smart, fast, cool, (S/N: and the list goes on and on. Man Ino is REALLY obsessed. I'm just going to fast-forward, ok?) Well, I guess if you hate him, I don't have to worry about you stealing him from me, right?" Ino asked her friend skeptically.

"You don't have to worry about me stealing your ooh-so-precious-Sasuke-teme. The day I like him will be the day the world ends, and I hate him for being so self-centered about himself" answered Sakura.

The two then arrived at the academy and headed to their class. Ino sat down in an empty seat leaving Sakura to find her own. The only empty seat was between Naruto and Sasuke. 'So much for a good day,'

thought Sakura. "**You can say that again," said IS, "waking up late, having Ino talk about Sasuke-teme FOREVER, and now having to sit next to the dobe and the teme! What next? Having them on our team?" **(S/N: oohh the irony! Yeah! I just used the word we just learned in Reading! Oh, and sorry for being so mean to Sasuke. Sasuke is still awesome! I repeat Ino's list, but too lazy to type it! Ahem, sorry about that. Let's get back to the story now. Um, where was I? Oh, I remember now! Ok, now we'll really get back to the story now!) 'Well, may as well go sit down,' Sakura thought.

"Hi Uzumaki, may I sit here?" asked Sakura

"Ohayo Sakura! Sure, you can sit by Sasuke," answered Naruto.

At that moment almost all the girls (S/N: except Hinata, Ino, and the other girls who knew about Sakura's temper) ran over to sit by Sasuke. 'Breath in, and out, in, and out.' "**Sorry to say this, but that isn't going to help. Just kick their Asses!" advised IS.**

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura as she sat down. While the girls were screaming "NOOOO!!!" and how they ought to be the one to sit by Sasuke, Naruto jumped up on the table to see what was soooo special about Sasuke.

"Naruto! Get away from Sasuke!" yelled some random fan-girl. 'What's so special about this guy?' Naruto asked himself.

"HA, HA THAT'S SO FUNNY!!!" the guy behind Naruto said cough-yelled-cough and pushed Naruto making him KISS SASUKE! (S/N: naw, he kissed Sakura, not! He wishes! Sakura will NEVER kiss Naruto! NEVER! Why? Because I say so and I am the author of this story! Ahem sorry I can get carried away sometimes. Back to the Story!) They instantly broke apart and Naruto nearly wet himself from the scary looks he was getting from Sasuke's fan girls. Even the girls who were sitting down were standing, now glaring at poor Naruto while Sakura was on the floor laughing.

"It was an accident. I swear!" pleaded Naruto.

"Naruto, you are soooo died!" yelled Ino.

"Give him a break, Ino-pig. You have to admit, it was pretty funny!" said Sakura, still laughing.

Ino and the rest of the girls slowly went back to their seats still giving Naruto an occasional glare. Sakura sat in her seat giggling every so often. 'Why did she stand up for me?' Naruto wondered.

In a room with all the teachers in it

"So that's Naruto, huh? Always drawing attention to himself," said the Third Hokage, "and that must be Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan." 'There's the Haruno girl. She seems to be enjoying her self. Well, this is an interesting bunch. I expect a lot out of those three.'

Back in the classroom

"All right! Now I'm going to divide you into groups of three. Listen for when I your name: Squad 1 is (S/N: don't feel like making names so skipping ahead) Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sensei, why do I have to be on the same team as Sasuke?" asked cough-yelled-cough Naruto

"Yeah, I don't want to be on Sasuke's or Naruto's team!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Shut Up! I choose the teams and your stuck with where ever I put you! Now, Squad 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba, and Shino. Squad 10 is (S/N: yes, I skipped squad 9! Deal with it! Oh, and sorry, I don't know Kiba or Shino's last names.) Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. Those are your squads and you will meet your teacher after lunch. Class Dismissed!" announced Iruka.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata (S/N: yes, Hinata is their friend and she doesn't stutter around them. Only around other people) sat down on a nearby bench to eat their lunch.

"I can't believe you got Sasuke, you HATE him," said Hinata. 'And she got Naruto. Man, she has bad luck. She hates both of them.'

"Gomen, Hinata, I'm on the same team as Naruto. I know you like him. You too, Ino, I know you wanted to be on Sasuke's team," apologized Sakura (Gomen: Sorry)

"It's okay, Sakura," Ino assured, "I mean, if Naruto is on that team, I would rather be on the lazyass and food boy's team. No offence, Hinata!" she added seeing her friend's sad look.

"It's okay Ino, I know you don't like him. Well, I suppose my team is ok," replied Hinata.

"Well, we may as well head back to class, lunch is almost over. I wouldn't mind seeing who my new sensei is. With my luck it will be some kind of pervert," said Sakura. (S/N: wow, I just realized he is pervert. Man that's weird!) With that they went their separate ways to the classroom they were to meet their sensei.

Sakura walked into the classroom and found Sasuke sitting in a desk and Naruto running around. 'This is going to be a LONG day.' She thought to herself. (S/N: she doesn't know the half of it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: -pouts- I no own Naruto. For now –starts laughing evilly-

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: If I don't update quickly, that means I'm depressed about my dog. She is either dead or will be. IF YOU DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME, THEN YOU AN ------------!!!!!!!

Ok, now on with the story!

Chapter 2

"WHERE IS HE!!!!" yelled Naruto, "WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!!!" (S/N: My ears!!!!!!!! I think I went deaf from his yelling!)

"Naruto, shut up! You're going to make someone deaf!" yelled Sakura from her seat. Naruto shrank down to chibi form from fear. "Thank you!" said Sakura.

5 minutes later

"Dobe, what are you doing?" asked Sasuke. (S/N: OMG HE TALKS!!!!!!!!!!! I was starting to think he forgot how to talk! I guess he must have been in shock from the incident earlier that morning. Anyways, yes anywayS Tsunade I said anywayS not anyway. HA in your face!!!!! Sorry, I got carried away AGAIN. Oh, and that last message was for my friend Jazz. Please ignore it and let's get on with the story!) (Dobe: Deadlast)

Naruto was on a stool putting an eraser in the door. "This is sensei's punishment for being late."

"Baka, like a Jounin is fall for such an elementary trick like that," said Sakura.

As if on cue, a silver-haired man walked onto the room with the eraser on his head. Naruto was now on the floor laughing his head off, while Sasuke and Sakura were trying to figure out if this was actually a Jounin.

"Hmmm, my first impression of you: your a bunch of bakas," the Jounin said. This made Naruto stop laughing and he, Sasuke, and Sakura glared at him HARD.

Later on top of a roof somewhere

"All right, introduce yourselves," their sensei said.

"What do we say?" asked Naruto

"Your name, things you like, things you hate, your hobbies and dreams for the future," he replied.

"Why don't you go first so we now how it goes, sensei," Sakura said.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? hm... Well. I have a lot of hobbies...," he said.

"So all we really learned was his name," Sasuke whispered so Kakashi couldn't hear.

'Says you. I learned he's THE Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja,' thought Sakura. "**Yeah, guess we got a pretty good sensei. I wonder if he's heard of the Harunos?" said IS.**

"Ok, you next, blonde," Kakashi said.

"Believe it! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. What I like even more is the restaurant ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream...is to surpass all the other Hokage and have everyone acknowledge my existence!" Naruto said.

"Hobbies?" asked Kakashi.

"Pranks, I guess," replied Naruto.

"Interesting… ok, your next pinkie," said Kakashi.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like certain things and I don't feel like telling you. I dislike a lot of things especially a certain someone. My hobbies are training and hanging out with friends. My dream is to become a strong kunoichi like someone I know," said Sakura.

"Good. Ok, lastly you, the dark haired one," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke. (S/N: It's rude to point, Kakashi)

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are few things I like and many things I dislike. My hobby is training and I wouldn't call it a dream but I have an ambition. To restore my clan and… to kill a certain someone," said Sasuke.

"Ok! You're different and unique. Tomorrow, show up at 9 am at the training grounds. We're going to do an exercise," said Kakashi.

"Sensei, we do plenty of exercises at the academy. Why do we have to do more?" wondered Naruto.

"Well, out of the 18 graduates, only 9 will pass," answered Kakashi.

"NANI!!!!??????" yelled Naruto (Nani: What)

"That's the way it is, deal with," replied Kakashi, "oh, and don't eat any breakfast, or you'll puck." (S/N: EWW!!! Oh, and LIAR!!!!)

With that they all left to get some sleep.

The next day

Sakura walked over to the training grounds and found she was the first there. 'I guess that happens when you arrive two hours early,' thought Sakura.

5 minutes later, Sasuke showed up 'Damn, how did she get here earlier than me? I ALWAYS arrive first,' thought Sasuke. (S/N: you've got to learn you can't always be first, Sasuke. And remember, you're dealing with a Haruno.) They both just nodded as a hello.

An hour later Naruto showed up.

"Ohayo Sakura, Sasuke-teme!" he yelled.

"Hello Naruto," greeted Sakura.

5 hours later

"WHERE IS HE!!!!!!??????" yelled Naruto.

At that moment, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHERE WERE YOU?????" asked Naruto.

"Gomen, I got lost on the path of life," answered Kakashi. "All right, for this test, all you have to do is get these bells from me before lunch," he said holding up two bells.

"Ok, on your mark, get set, GO!!" he yelled.

At that moment, all three ninjas disappeared into the forest. 'It's obvious we're supposed to be working together, but I am not going to work with them,' thought Sakura. With that said she watched as Naruto started fighting Kakashi. She sweatdropped when Kakashi did the thousand years of pain on Naruto. 'Ultimate taijutsu my ass! That was just a super powerful asshole poke!'

'I'm surrounded by bakas,' thought Sasuke.

(S/N: forgot what happens and too lazy to type it. Yes, I am VERY lazy. DEAL WITH IT!!!)

Naruto was now tied to a log with Sasuke and Sakura sitting next to him and Kakashi in front of them.

"YOU FAIL! You missed the whole point of this exercise," said Kakashi.

"What was the point, then? We tried to get the bells just like you told us to!" exclaimed Naruto.

"We were supposed to use teamwork to get the bells. Right Kakashi-sensei?" explained Sakura.

"Correct. If you already knew that, then why didn't you?" asked Kakashi.

"Simple. I didn't want to work with these bakas," answered Sakura.

"And here I thought you would be better than this. I thought Naruto wanted to be Hokage, he can't be that without learning teamwork, and Sasuke thought he was too good for teamwork, and I expected more from a Haruno," said Kakashi, (S/N: BURN!!!!!!! Shame on you all for being soooo self-centered! I expected better behavior from you guys! I can see I was wrong! Oops! I ought to get back to the story now, shouldn't I?) "I'll give you one more chance after lunch, but it will be a lot harder! And Naruto doesn't get anything since he tried to sneak some in during the test! Got it? Good!" he added. With that said, he left.

"Here Naruto, eat this," Sakura said holding up her half eaten food.

"Sakura, what are you doing? You'll fail if you give any food," said Naruto.

"I have a theory and if it's true, you can eat this food," explained Sakura.

"You're going to have to hand feed me, Sakura. My hands are tied," Naruto said.

"Fine, but this a one time only deal, got that!?" she explained. She then held out some food for him, and the moment he took a bite of it, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and yelled, "YOU FEED NARUTO AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!!!! THAT'S IT YOU ALL pass."

"NANI?????" yelled Naruto.

"you pass" explained Kakashi. With that said, Naruto and Sakura both yelled out in joy, and, of course, after that their stomachs growled.

"You owe us ramen sensei," said Naruto.

"All right, ramen on me," said Kakashi.

The next day

Naruto and his team did a series of tasks, all too dull and boring to write about.

Later on that day

Naruto and his team were now standing in front of Iruka and the Third Hokage.

"Old man, I want a real mission, not this boring kid stuff!" demanded Naruto.

"Silence! You obviously don't understand the missions you are given," said Iruka.

"Not to be rude, but I think a real mission would be a good experience for them. They need to know it's like," stated Sakura.

"So, you want a mission, eh? All right, I'll give you a C-rank mission," said the Third Hokage.

"Ne, ne, what's the mission?" asked Naruto.

"You're to guard someone back to their country. Bring him now," commanded the Third Hokage. With that, the door opened and out came an old man drinking out of a bottle.

"I'm supposed to believe these squirts are ninjas? Especially the shortest one with the idiotic look on his face. I am Tazuna, master bridge builder, and you better get me home in one piece," stated Tazuna.

"Ha, ha, who's the shortest one with the idiotic look on their face," laughed Naruto. With that, Sasuke and Sakura stood next to Naruto showing him he was the smallest one. At that, Naruto's facial expression changed from laughing to angry. "I'll kill you old man!" he yelled to Tazuna.

"Naruto, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack them," said Kakashi while holding back Naruto.

"Well, now that you're acquainted, why don't you go home and pack? You leave tomorrow morning at dawn," said Iruka.

"Alright, lets go!" said Naruto, "Ne Sakura, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Why don't you and Sasuke walk her home, it is on your way, isn't it?" suggested Kakashi.

"Nani! I don't want them following me home!" yelled Sakura.

"All right, let's go," said Sasuke.

"Fine, but don't talk to me," said Sakura. With that, they left to go home. They walked silently over to Sakura's house. When they got there, they said good-bye and Sakura walked inside.

"I'm home! Okaasan, Otoosan where are you?" Sakura called out into the quiet house. 'There's no note in the kitchen so they should be home,' thought Sakura. "**I have a bad feeling about this," said IS, "they would tell us if they had to go somewhere. Check their bedroom, maybe they're asleep." **Sakura went upstairs over to her parent's bedroom and found her parents in the middle of the floor covered in blood. At that moment, she screamed.

"Okaasan! Otoosan! What happened? Who did this?" cried Sakura.

"Sakura," Sakura's mother said quietly, "don't cry. It's okay. You'll grow to be strong and beautiful."

"Who did this?" asked Sakura

"Ringo," they both said. With that they died. Sakura cried while holding her parents. 'I was just getting my life back too. Why did she have to ruin it again?' she thought. "**We both knew this would happen sooner or later," said IS.** 'I know, but why now?' she answered.

With the boys

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Sakura!" cried Naruto.

"Come on Dobe," commanded Sasuke as they ran back to Sakura's house. When they got there, they found Sakura holding her dead parents crying.

"Naruto, go get the Hokage," commanded Sasuke. (S/N: so commanding today, aren't we Sasuke?) Naruto ran out of the house and over to the Hokage office.

"Sakura, they're gone," Sasuke said trying to get Sakura to let go of her dead parents. When she finally let go she clinged onto Sasuke and cried. She mumbling something but Sasuke only heard some words that sounded like "… not again… they'll pay… need to find…"

When the Hokage came, he told them their mission would be held back a few days for the funeral. After that, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten came to see if Sakura was ok.

"Are you ok? What happened? Do you know who did it? Do you have somewhere to stay?" were just some of the questions the asked her.

"Yes, I'm ok, no, my parents died, I don't know who did this, and I don't know where I'll stay," Sakura answered.

"Sakura, you can stay at my house if you want," said Ino.

"Thanks, for everything," said Sakura.

"That's what friends do," explained Tenten.

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you, Sakura," added Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: Thank you soooo much for the nice reviews! You made my ok day an awesome day! I had a good day today! My homeroom class got a day off of schoolwork! There were only three downsides to it. 1. I had to spend the WHOLE day with the guy that stalks and harasses me 2. There are BIG babies in my class that can't wait A FEW minutes to play the Nintendo Wii and 3. I was the only girl over at the Wii in the morning and the guys there were complete PERVERTS and decided to TOUCH my butt while I was playing! It took almost three unperverted guys to hold me down when I tried to kill them. Well, again, thank you for the reviews! They are motivating me to keep going on this story!

Sakura: And you thought you would get bad reviews.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: well, I thought my story wasn't good…

Sasuke: would you shut up and get on with the story!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: then say it!

Sakura: I'll say it! SakuraHarunoKinomoto still does not own Naruto

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: Good Girl! Here's a cookie!

Sakura: COOKIE!!!

Chapter 3

Sakura tried not to cry at the funeral but failed miserably. Her friends tried to comfort her but nothing worked. 'They didn't deserve this,' thought Sakura. **"I know, but there was nothing we could do," IS said. **After the funeral Sakura and her team starting packing for their mission. The next morning, they met at the front gate of the village.

"Ohayo Sakura," greeted Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto," greeted Sakura.

Kakashi was only a few minutes late and when he arrived they left the village and headed down the road.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, are there any ninjas in the land of waves?" asked Sakura.

"No, there are no ninjas where we're going," answered Kakashi.

They were walking down the path and Kakashi glanced over at a puddle in the road. Only he and Sakura paid any attention to it.

"Hang on, I think I dropped something," said Kakashi. At that moment the puddle transformed into two ninjas with huge claws (S/N: very descriptive, eh?) and shredded Kakashi into bits with their chains. The others could only watch in horror as he fell to the ground.

"One down, four to go," stated Meizu.

"Two down," said Gouzu standing behind Naruto. He was about to attack Naruto, but wait; Sasuke stopped the attack by throwing a shurieken and a kunai at his chain. After that, he kick them IN THE FACE! (S/N: that must of hurt A LOT. Well, they deserve it for attacking Kakashi-sensei! GO SASUKE!!!!!! KICK THEIR ASSES!!! -cough- I got off topic again, didn't I? Gomen nasai! Back to the story) (Gomen nasai: I'm sorry)

Meizu and Gouzu got free after that. Meizu went after Naruto while Gouzu went after Tazuna. Sakura got in front of Tazuna and Sasuke got in front of Sakura. Right before Gouzu hit Sasuke, Kakashi popped out of nowhere and knocked him out along with Meizu. (S/N: HA! I bet you thought he was dead! Kakashi-chan could never die from suck a trivial attack! NEVER! Why you ask? Because Kakashi-chan is my buddy! And now back to the story!)

'Show off,' thought Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei, your alive!" yelled Naruto, "but I thought you…" he turned around to see where Kakashi was sliced and saw blocks of wood.

"Replacement jutsu," said Kakashi. "Well done Sasuke. You too Sakura," he then added.

'Agh, I was useless. I couldn't do anything. I had to be saved. I'm so lame. And Sasuke doesn't have a scratch on him,' thought Naruto.

"Hey," said Sasuke, "you're not hurt, are you? Scaredy Cat." Before Naruto could attack Sasuke, Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, don't move. These ninjas have poison in their claws. We have to open the wound and remove the poison," he stated. "Oh, and Tazuna. We need to talk," he added. (S/N: think anything perverted and so help me, I will hurt you)

Naruto hit himself with a kunai and removed the poison, vowing never to run away or lose to Sasuke again. After that, Kakashi bandaged the wound and with that done, they left.

Later on that day, Squad 7 was on a boat heading to the land of waves.

"Tazuna, before we go any further, I need to know why those ninjas were after you," stated Kakashi.

"Well, you see a man named Gatou controls the sea around the land of waves, and a man that controls the sea, controls everything. Everyone that stands in his way disappears. There is only one thing that he fears, and that is the bridge," Tazuna summed up. (S/N: sorry for the short explanation, but I HATE explaining things, especially writing it!)

"So that's it. Sense you're the bridge builder, your standing in this gangster's way," said Sakura

"That still doesn't explain why you lied to us," said Kakashi.

"The land of waves is a poor country. We couldn't afford a B-rank mission," answered Tazuna.

"Okay, we'll protect you!" yelled Naruto.

"Sssshhhhh!!! Be quiet!" said the boat driver.

When they got a shore, they headed down a path.

'Those ninja they sent were chunin, so they will probably be sending jonin next,' thought Kakashi.

'I will not lose to Sasuke this time,' thought Naruto as he ran ahead of the group throwing kunais at random places.

"There! No there! AHA! Found them!" yelled Naruto.

"Stop tryin' to scare me, you scruffy little dwarf!" yelled Tazuna as Sakura hit Naruto on the head. Kakashi was looking through the bushes and found a white rabbit with a kunai right above its head. (S/N: HOW COULD YOU BE SOO CRUEL TO BUNNY-CHAN NARUTO)

"OOHH, poor bunny. Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai," yelled Naruto as he hugged the poor rabbit to death. (S/N: YOU BETTER BE SORRY!!!)

'Wait a minute. That's a snow rabbit, but they only have white fur in the winter. This rabbit was raised in doors, probably for a replacement technique,' thought Kakashi.

"DUCK!" he yelled (S/N: Where's the duck!?) as a HUGE sword went zooming though the air. Everyone was able to dodge it in time. When they looked over at where the sword had landed, they saw a man with a mask covering his whole face but his eyes.

"Well, well, no wonder the Demon Brothers failed on their mission. If it isn't Kakashi, the copy ninja," the man said.

'Now's my chance to shine,' thought Naruto as he started to run towards the mysterious man, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, stay back. This is Zabuza Momochi and he's in a whole other league than the others we faced. If this is who we'll be facing, then I'll be needing this," stated Kakashi as he lifted his headband to reveal a red eye with commas around it.

"It's an honor, seeing the Sharingan already," said Zabuza.

'Sharingan!?' thought Sasuke.

'Zabuza? That must mean he's around here too,' thought Sakura as she looked around, 'found him. I wonder if she's around too. That would make my search soooo much easier.'

"**I hope we get to see him. It's been soooo long. I wonder if he'll recognize us," said IS.**

'I think we're one of the two only people he knows with pink hair,' replied Sakura. (S/N: That sounded weird…)

"**Riiiiiiiiiight…" answered IS.**

"What the hell is this Sharingan everyone is talking about!?" yelled Naruto.

"The Sharingan is a kekkai genkai used to neutralize any attack and send it right back but there's a lot more to it than that" answered Sasuke.

"Yes, but you've only scratched the surface of it," added Zabuza. (S/N: sorry that it's not exactly like the anime but I forgot what they said.)

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, guard Tazuna. I taught you teamwork now use it! I'll fight Zabuza!" yelled Kakashi as the fog started to thicken.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: there! chapter done! Sorry if I kept you waiting! Oh, and if you have any ideas for the story, you know like small things that could happen like Naruto going to the ramen shop and sees sakura and Sasuke there, anything! I'm desperate! –starts sobbing-

Sakura: Please review

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: Oh, just remembered! I have two things to say! This goes to all the Sakura fans: YOU'RE ALL MY BUDDIES!!! And to those people who don't like Sakura: NOT BUDDIES!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: HI PEOPLES!!!!!

Sakura: yeah………. She got a hold of some sugar

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: -spinning around for no reason- Wheeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! I FORGOT WHY I'M SPINNING!!!

Sasuke: anyway…… SakuraHarunoKinomoto still does not own Naruto.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: ONLY BECAUSE IN MY LAST PLAN, YOU TRIPPED ON AIR AND SET OFF THE ALARM!!!!!

Sasuke: DID NOT!

Sakura: okay then, on with the story!

Chapter 4

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto circled around Tazuna as Kakashi ordered. 'I don't want to protect this old man. I want to go say hi.' Sakura whined in her head. **"Then go! I'm sure even these weaklings could handle this without you!" replied IS. **'You're right!' thought Sakura.

"Sakura, where are you going?" asked Naruto as she started to walk off.

"To go greet our other guest," replied Sakura as she jumped up into the trees. 'What is she talking about?' Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura jumped though the tree in the direction of the chakra until she found who she was looking for.

"Sakura!" said the figure. He was older than Sakura by a few years and he looked like a girl.

"Haku! How are you?" greeted Sakura.

"Fine, I didn't think I'd see you here. You've grown," replied Haku.

"So have you seen her lately?" asked Sakura

"No, she left to travel by herself awhile after you," he answered, "why?"

"Just curious," replied Sakura.

"Well, I need to go help Zabuza," stated Haku as Kakashi made a tidal wave.

"Yeah, and I need to get back to my teammates. Ja ne!" said Sakura.

With that, they went their separate ways.

"Sakura, where were you?!" yelled Naruto.

"I was nowhere, Naruto. NOW SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SEE WHAT IS GOING ON OVER WHERE KAKASHI-SENEI IS!" exclaimed Sakura.

Kakashi was in front of Zabuza, explaining something about him seeing the future and him knowing Zabuza was going to lose and that this would be his last battle. One moment later, needles shot through Zabuza's neck.

Suddenly Haku appeared with a mask on his face and grabbed Zabuza, about to leave when he turned to Kakashi.

"Thank you for your help. I have hunting him for a while now," said Haku, "I am a hunter Nin from the Village of the Mist. His body holds many secrets." With that said, he left, but Sakura swore she heard him whisper, "See you later, Sakura.

Naruto was now twitching in anger.

"HOW IS IT THAT HE COULD BE THAT STRONG? HE LOOKS ONLY A LITTLE OLDER THAN US!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down. That's how it is. There are some people in this world who are younger than you, but yet stronger than me," explained Kakashi. 'I can name a few,' thought Sakura. **"Yeah, like us and the others!" said IS. **Just then, Kakashi fell over.

"That's what you get for using your Sharingan for too long," said Sakura in a bored tone, "Naruto, Sasuke, carry him."

"Fine," said Sasuke as he dragged a complaining Naruto over to help him carry their sensei.

They started walking again and soon, they arrived in Tazuna's town.

A woman appeared and ran up to Tazuna giving him a hug.

"Otoosan! I'm soooo glad to see you!" she yelled. (For those who may have forgotten, Otoosan: Father)

"Tsunami, how are you?" said Tazuna. Then, a little boy appeared from behind Tsunami.

"Inari! Come over here and give your grandpa a hug!" said Tazuna.

"Grandpa," Inari said quietly as ran up to Tazuna, giving him a hug.

"Otoosan, come in," said Tsunami dragging everybody in.

Naruto and Sasuke put Kakashi on a bed and everybody came in.

"Well, it looks like I won't be able to fight for a while," said Kakashi.

"That's ok! That Zabuza guy is died so we should be alright," said Naruto. **"Says you," said IS in Sakura's mind.**

"I don't know about that. Let's think about it. What did that boy do with Zabuza's body?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know. That boy took it," answered Naruto.

"Exactly," said Sakura. (S/N: FINALLY! SHE TALKS!)

"Sakura, did you know this?" inquired Kakashi. (S/N: big word)

"Duh, did you not see where those needles hit his neck? It would just put him in a temporary death," explained Sakura. (S/N: I'm using too many big words. I'm dizzy)

"So that boy must be working for Zabuza," said Sasuke. (S/N: HE TALKS!?) 'it's about time they caught on,' thought Sakura. **"Well, they are kind of slow," said IS.** 'True' (S/N: that is SO true!) Silence………………

"Well, time for you guys to start training," said Kakashi.

"But sensei, aren't you injured?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but I can still train you," answered.

"But what will happen if Zabuza attacks while we are training?" inquired Naruto.

"After he wakes up from his death, it will take awhile before he can do anything," Sakura said.

"Exactly. So, until then, I will be training you," said Kakashi.

"But, your injured," said Naruto.

"I can still train you," answered Kakashi.

Somewhere far away

Zabuza was lying on a bed with Haku sitting in a chair next to him. Zabuza tried to get up but failed.

"You won't be able to move for about a week," said Haku as he watched his partner struggle to get up. "But then again, knowing you, it will take about half that time," he added. Minutes passed and soon the door opened and in came two BIG men and a REALLY short man after them. The short man was Gatou. (S/N: did I spell his name right?)

"You failed to get rid of Tazuna and you have the courage to come back here?" said the short man. Gatou stepped toward Zabuza when Haku stepped in the way and grabbed his wrist. "Don't you touch him!" Haku hissed adding pressure.

"AAGGHH!! You'll pay for that you little brat!" hissed Gatou. (S/N: STOP HISSING!! YOU'RE NOT A CAT, SNAKE, OR OROCHIMARU!) Gatou tried to get out of Haku's grip, but that only made Haku angrier so he almost broke Gatou's wrist.

"You'll pay for this brat!" yelled Gatou as he finally pulled out of Haku's grasp. Gatou and his two big men left after that.

"You didn't need to do that," said Zabuza, having a kunai knife in his hands the whole time.

"I know, but it's too early to kill Gatou. We still need him," said Haku.

In the woods somewhere

"You guys are going to climb trees," said Kakashi.

" THAT'S OUR TRAINING?!" yelled Naruto.

"This is no ordinary tree climbing. You will climb without using your hands," Kakashi told them.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" asked cough-demanded-cough Sasuke.

"Like this," answered Kakashi as he walked toward a tree. He placed his foot on the tree and then the other, and soon, he was walking up the tree with his crutches in his hands. A moment later, he was upside-down on a tree branch. Naruto and Sasuke were in awe while Sakura just watched.

"How'd he do that?" whispered Naruto. Sasuke continued to watch awe and Sakura just ignored him.

"You are to climb the trees by gathering chakra to your feet and go up the tree. For now, you will have to run up instead of walking. Use these to mark how far you go and use that as a goal to pass," Kakashi explained, while throwing them each a kunai. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded and picked their tree.

'First gather chakra to my feet,' they all thought as they concentrated. When they were ready, they all ran up their trees. Naruto took one step up and………………………………… he fell. Sasuke ran up a few steps before the wood cracked and he jumped off the tree. 'this is harder than it looked. Too much chakra and the wood cracks. Not enough and you don't stick,' thought Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were about to try again when they heard Sakura say, "How's this?" They looked around and found her on the highest branch of her tree. The two idiots –I mean ninjas- stared in awe and wonderment. (S/N: Why shouldn't they? I mean Sakura is AWESOME! She's my favorite character! GO SAKURA! GO KICK PEOPLE'S ASSES! –someone whispers something to me- What?! The story is still on? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?! Oh, they did? Sorry, I got off track………… yeah, I'm just goanna you know, to get back to writing the story now……… -awkward silence-)

"Well, looks like the girl got to the top first. She's more likely to be Hokage than you, Naruto. And I guess the Uchihas aren't that great after all," stated Kakashi. When he said that, Naruto and Sasuke were angered while Sakura just looked bored. Because she was bored she jumped off the tree branch, and landed right between Sasuke and Naruto in an instant, scaring the shit out of Naruto. Which made him scream like a little girl.

"Baka," was all Sakura and Sasuke could say while Kakashi looked at Naruto with a sad look. After Naruto's humongous –I mean small- tantrum from being called baka, they got back to tree climbing. Well, except for Kakashi. He just disappeared and was never heard from again. At least for now, anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINALLY DONE!!

Sakura: still hyper, aren't you?

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: OF COURSE!!! AND I WILL ONLY SHUT UP IF PEOPLE REVIEW!

Sasuke: PLEASE!!!! I BEG YOU! I'M GETTING A HEADACHE! JUST REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: HELLO MY BUDDIES!!!!!!

Sasuke: WHY HASN'T YOUR SUGAR RUSH GONE AWAY YET!!??

Sakura: cause Naruto gave her a truckload of candy.

Sasuke: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: I'LL HELP YOU!!!!

Naruto: I should run now, right? –starts running-

SakuraHarunoKinomoto & Sasuke: -chasing Naruto with kunais in hands- YOU BETTER RUN!!!!

Sakura: -ignoring them- SakuraHarunoKinomoto still does not own Naruto.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: -still chasing Naruto- sad but true………

Chapter 5

Sakura was just sitting next to her tree while Naruto and Sasuke were still trying to climb their trees without their hands. Sasuke was able to go a couple of feet while Naruto was still trying to get two feet on the tree. After his hundredth fall, he went over to Sakura for help. Sasuke saw this and was curious of what he was going to ask Sakura

"Hey Sakura, do you have any tips I could use?" Naruto asked Sakura. 'wow, he's actually smart enough to ask for help,' thought Sakura. When Sasuke heard this, he really listened to Sakura's answer.

" Well, everything has chakra. Even the tree. So just focus on the tree and nothing else, and you should get it," answered Sakura. After she said that, she left to place unknown.(S/N: just like Kakashi!) But not before Naruto said thank you though.

After Sakura left, Sasuke and Naruto went back to tree climbing. After a while, Naruto was starting to get the hang of it. 'Ok, concentrate on the tree,' thought Naruto. Just as he started running toward the tree, Sasuke stopped him.

"Hey, uh, Naruto, Sakura said some advice right? Uh, what was it she said?" Sasuke asked, slightly embarrassed. 'HA, the great Sasuke asking for MY help,' thought Naruto.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you!" said Naruto. 'What the hell did she tell him!?' thought Sasuke. (S/N: HAHAHAHAHAH!! Sasuke is freaking out!!!!!!! Sorry, but you have to admit, that is pretty funny!) Suddenly, it turned dark all around them.

"Sasuke, what the HELL is going on?" asked Naruto.

"How should I know?" said Sasuke. Naruto started freaking out while Sasuke was trying to figure out who or what was causing this. But before he could find the cause, Sasuke and Naruto heard a noise. Before they knew it, they were strapped down by what seemed to be………………………….. tree branches? (S/N: man this story is getting weird. I mean come on, darkness and tree branches grabbing people? Well, it will make sense later……… I hope………) They heard what sounded like a girl giggling. By now of course, Naruto was freaking out and screaming like a little girl. When Naruto started screaming, the girl started laughing. Not an evil laugh, but the kind of laugh you make when something is funny.

"I knew this would be fun, but I didn't think it'd be this FUNNY!" the mysterious girl said. 'Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar……… I know who it is! Man is she going to pay!' thought Sasuke.

"Very funny, now the joke's over……… Sakura," said Sasuke. At this, Naruto stopped screaming and the girl started laughing even harder, if possible.

"I'm not Sakura! But I do know her and I'm not surprised you think I'm her!" the girl yelled.

With Sakura

'I wonder how the boys are doing? Maybe I'll go and check on them. I bored enough to do anything right now,' thought Sakura. With that thought, she started toward the area were Naruto and Sasuke were. When she was almost there, she stopped when felt another chakra besides Naruto and Sasuke. 'Who the hell could be there with them?! Wait a minute, that chakra feels familiar! Could it be………?' thought Sakura as she slowly crept closer to the training grounds.

When she got there she saw that everything was dark and a girl that sounded like her was laughing. 'I was right the chakra belonged to-'

"Sakura! It's about time you showed up! I was wondering when you'd show up. It was starting to get boring scaring your teammates," said the girl.

"You know, you could of stopped by to say 'hi' before scaring the shit out of Naruto and Sasuke! I've been wondering where you were!" scolded Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura…… I just couldn't help it. They were just soooo easy," the girl said and you could tell by the sound of her voice that she was pouting. Of course, while all this was going on, Naruto and Sasuke were thinking the same thing: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! After a minute of thinking, they remembered they were still stuck to a tree in the dark.

"I'd hate to interrupt your little talk, but do you think you could remove the tree branches holding us against the tree?" said Sasuke.

"And do you think you could make the darkness go away?" added Naruto.

"Whoops! I forgot ALL about you two!" the girl yelled.

"I'll get rid of the branches if you get rid of the darkness, ok?" suggested Sakura. Sakura guessed she nodded because the darkness disappeared and the boys were still tied to the tree. When the boys saw the mysterious girl they started freaking out, AGAIN. 'I'll wait until they calm down before untying them,' thought Sakura as she sweat-dropped. But you can't blame them for freaking out though. They thought they were going crazy. Because in front of them were TWO Sakuras. (S/N: OMFG!! THERE'S TWO SAKURAS!! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! Wait, two Sakuras actually don't sound too bad…… -awkward silence-)

"STOP SCREAMING!" yelled Sakura. (S/N: which one?) The two idiot boys shut up but still had a scared look on their face. The two girls looked alike with only a few differences. The one that yelled had her waist length hair down, was wearing a dark red outfit just like Sakura, and had a dark look on her face so the boys guessed that was Sakura. The other one had her hair up in a high ponytail that reached to her waist with some of her bangs covering a little bit of her right eye, (SN: not like Ino) she also had a more cheerful face, and instead of her outfit being dark red, it was a bright blue. Other than that, you couldn't tell them apart. (S/N: I hope I was descriptive enough so you know what they look like…)

"Sakura, exactly what is going on here?" asked Sasuke, trying to sound as calm as possible even though he was freaking out on the inside.

"You didn't tell anyone about me? Man, I feel loved! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Hanami Haruno! Sakura's OLDER twin sister!" stated the happier one. The boys were dumbstruck while Sakura… well, she just looked bored. (S/N: Didn't expect that now, did ya?)

"Wait a minute! Sakura doesn't have a twin sister! This must be some kind of joke!" yelled Naruto.

"It's no joke, Naruto, she's my sister. She just hasn't been in the village for a few years," explained Sakura. 'I know I'm forgetting something. now what was it?' thought Sasuke. He thought about it for a minute and then realized something. They were still stuck to the tree! Sakura never got them loose! (S/N: BET you forgot about that!)

"Uh, Sakura? Do you think you could get rid of the tree branches?" asked Sasuke sounding a bit embarrassed about having to ask for help. Sakura nodded and held her hand up. A moment later, the branches were gone. The boys, AGAIN, were dumbstruck.

"Sakura, how did you do that?" asked Sasuke. (S/N: Naruto would have asked, but he was still looking in awe.)

"NONE OF YOUR BUISESS!" yelled Sakura. Hanami looked at her weirdly but shrugged it off. 'Guess she doesn't want them to know. Well, I'll let her have her way. For now at least,' thought Hanami. Hanami was to busy thinking to notice Sakura walking away. By the time she realized this, Sakura was gone. Sasuke was gone too. 'Where did they go?' she thought. **"THEY LEFT US! HOW DARE THEY!" yelled IH.** (S/N: IH is inner Hanami. Yes, she has an inner too. Why? Because I say so. JUST KIDDING! XD There is a reason, and it will be told in later chapters. Can you wait that long?) After thinking about it, Hanami concluded to follow them. 'I going to follow then since I REALLY don't want to hang around with this blonde kid.' (S/N: I just remembered, Sakura never introduced Naruto and Sasuke to Hanami……MY BAD!) With that err…. Thought she went after them.

With Sakura & Sasuke

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" yelled Sakura for the 17th time. (S/N: I counted how many times she said that… I got bored!) Sasuke didn't reply. "well, Mr. Stalker?" Sakura asked Sasuke, AGAIN. Still, Sasuke did not answer. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

Still, Sasuke ignored her which made her even madder if possible which made Sasuke smirk which AGAIN made Sakura mad which made Sasuke smirk MORE and the cycle went on until Sakura got soooo mad, that she just stomped off in another direction. And AGAIN, Sasuke followed her.

With Naruto

Naruto was still awestruck at what Sakura did and after a few minutes, he realized something. The others had left him! "WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?!" he yelled. (S/N: poor Naruto. It took him twelve minutes to figure out everyone was gone. -shakes head sadly-)

With Hanami

"Where did they go?" wondered Hanami. She had been looking for Sakura and Sasuke for 7 FREAKIN' MINUTES! That's when she heard Sakura yell "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"Found them," Hanami muttered under her breath as she leaped through the trees to where she heard Sakura's voice.

With Sakura & Sasuke

When Sakura saw Sasuke following her again, she was pissed. 'Why the HELL is HE following US?!' she yelled in her mind. **"Don't know, don't care," said IS. **'Well you're a big help,' Sakura thought sarcastically. Just then, she felt Hanami's chakra coming toward them. "Great, someone else to bother me," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"You say something?" asked Sasuke. Sakura only then noticed Sasuke caught up with her and was right next to her.

"Yeah, I said 'I wish this teme would stop following me,'" answered Sakura. Sasuke ignored that comment and continued to follow her.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: -drinking tea with Sakura while watching Sasuke chase Naruto with a kunai- this is good entertainment!

Sakura: you said it. Why were you chasing Naruto earlier though?

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: 'cause I felt like it. Anyways, sorry it took awhile for me to update. I've been on with family for a week and then at my friend's house for 2 weeks. Sadly, my laptop won't hookup with any internet service except for the one at my house.

Sasuke: -banging Naruto on the head with a spoon- WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HER MORE SUGAR?!

Naruto: -whining- because she's funny when she's hyper

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: It's true!

Sakura: -whispering to SakuraHarunoKinomoto- where did he get the spoon?

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: -also whispering- what happened to the kunai?

Sakura: -forgot to whisper- I don't want to know!

Sasuke & Naruto: -stopped fighting- You don't want to know what?

Sakura & SakuraHarunoKinomoto: NOTHING!

Kakashi: -reading a book- PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura: waz up?

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: nothin' just bored.

Sasuke: THEN START THE FREAKIN' STORY!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: ... That's a good idea!

-five minutes pass-

Sasuke: -aggravated- why haven't you started the story yet?

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: you never said when.

Sasuke: ... (aggravated) now would be a good time!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: OKAY! As soon the disclaimer is said!

Naruto: I'LL SAY IT!!! SakuraHarunoKinomoto still does not own me!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: GOOD BOY! Here's a candy!

Naruto: YAY CANDY!!!

Chapter 6

with Naruto

'What to do? What to do?' thought Naruto. (S/N: OMG! Naruto thinks! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!) Naruto spotted a bush by him full of let's say 'berries.' Then, his stomach started growling.

"Time for a snack!" he said to himself. He picked a 'berry' from the bush and ate it.

"Wow! These are good berries! I want more!!!" the blonde yelled. He picked a LOT more 'berries' from the bush and stuffed all of them in his mouth. A moment later, all the 'berries' were gone from the bush. Naruto just sat there feeling fat, dumb, and happy.

with Sakura and Sasuke

"You must be very mad at that tree," asked Sasuke as Sakura was punching the living daylights out of a poor innocent tree. (S/N: i feel sorry for that tree... WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU?!)

"No -punch- I'm -punch- just -punch- mad -punch- that -punch- my -punch- sister -punch- is -punch- following -punch- me -punch-" said a VERY angry Sakura and with one final punch, she sat down against the beaten-up tree. Sasuke sat down next to her.

"She is?" Sasuke asked her.

"Why don't you show yourself?!" Sakura yelled over into the trees.

"You ruin all the fun!" Hanami yelled as she jumped down from a tree.

"Why didn't you just stay with Naruto?" Sasuke asked her.

"Like I would stay with that stupid blonde kid!" yelled Hanami. Sakura slapped her head.

"Naruto has to be watched constantly or else he'll do something stupid!" Sakura yelled at her twin.

"Like I know that! Besides, what's the worst he could do? Eat some laxatives that just happen to fall into a bush?" Hanami told them. Both Sasuke and Sakura thought the same thing, 'Shit' and they both took off running back to where Naruto was.

-With Naruto-

"Those were really good berries!" Naruto said to himself. All of a sudden………… HIS STOMACH EXPLODED! Just kidding! He just fainted for reasons unknown. (S/N: for now at least……)

-With others-

Sasuke and Sakura were currently running through the forest trying to get to Naruto as fast as they could. Hanami, well, she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

When Sasuke and Sakura finally got to Naruto, they saw him unconscious. Hanami soon caught up with them and was shocked at what she saw.

"OMG! He ate poisonous berries!" Hanami yelled.

"Someone's going to have to suck the poison out of him. And it isn't going to be me," Sakura stated. Sakura looked over to Hanami.

"I'm not going to do it! What if his stupidity is contagious!?" Hanami again yelled.

"If it is, you already got it," Sasuke said calmly.

"Why don't you do it then Mr.-I'm-not-afraid-of-anything!" yelled Hanami.

"Yeah, back in the classroom you seemed to be enjoying yourself when you and Naruto bumped lips," Sakura stated. Hanami started to laugh.

"I am not gay!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura giggled.

"I didn't think you were, I just stated an opinion. Besides, Hanami and I both said we won't do it so that just leaves you," Sakura said with no emotion.

"Fine," Sasuke said realizing he wasn't going to win. He walked over to the knocked out Naruto.

"Psst, Sakura, watch this," Hanami whispered to her twin. Hanami watched as Sasuke got closer to Naruto and bend over and when he was only an inch away, she smiled an evil smile. 'What is she going to do?' Sakura thought, slightly worried.

Sasuke was about to suck the poison out when all of a sudden…

"NO SASUKE! DON'T! NARUTO WOULD WANT TO KEEP HIS VIRGINITY!"

Sakura sweat-dropped and Sasuke almost fell over, but Naruto's eyes snapped open and when he saw Sasuke on top of him, he freaked out.

"AH! SASUKE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke off of him.

"No I'm not Dobe! You were poisoned and they forced me to get it out of you!" Sasuke explained. He looked over at Hanami and saw her on the ground laughing along with her sister. Naruto finally understood what Sasuke said and was now freaking out.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he yelled as he ran around in circles.

"Calm down, I have some medicine with me," Hanami said as she pulled out a bottle with blue liquid in it. She gave it to Naruto and he calmed down.

"YOU! YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU?!" Sasuke yelled pointing at Hanami.

"Maybe. I wanted a good laugh," Hanami answered.

"I hate you soooo much right now…" Sasuke said, glaring at her.

"And you're my bestest buddy!" Hanami said happily, ignoring the glare. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I think we should head back now," Sakura said changing the subject. Everyone nodded and they headed back to Tazuna's house. When they got there they had to explain why there were 2 Sakuras. When they finished, they ate dinner. It was a little awkward. (S/N: DUH! I'm mean two Sakuras in the same place eating with you is a little weird.)

Sakura finished first and went to put away her dishes when she saw a picture with a piece torn out.

"Hey, why is this picture torn? It looks like you wanted to forget someone," Sakura wondered. All three household members tensed up. That's when the others decided to listen in on the conversation.

"That was Kaiza, the village hero," Tazuna stated after a while. Just then, Inari stood off and ran out of the room.

"Father! I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami yelled at Tazuna.

"Well, they asked so I gave them an answer!" Tazuna told his daughter.

"Who is he?" Hanami asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Tazuna told them.

"We've got all night," Kakashi reasoned. Tazuna told them aaaaaaall about Kaiza and what he was to Inari. (S/N: I'm sorry but I forgot what they say and I'm way too lazy to type it all. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!)

When Tazuna finished, Naruto got up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked his student.

"I'm going to prove to Inari that heroes do exist!" Naruto said closing the door behind him. Sasuke was about to go stop him but Sakura stopped him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Sakura whispered to him.

"How do you know? He was poisoned earlier?!" Sasuke whispered back.

"Because I just know," Sakura told him. Sasuke 'hmped' and sat back down.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed," Hanami announced to everyone for no reason in particular.

"Thanks for telling us that wonderful news!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Hanami said not catching the sarcasm. Everyone sweat-dropped. Soon everyone got bored and head to bed too.

With Naruto

'I will get better!' Naruto kept thinking to himself as he tried time after time to climb the tree. Soon he ran out of energy and collapsed onto the ground, asleep.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: FINALLY I FINISH!!! I'm sorry for the wait but school started and I was really busy! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! -down on knees-

Sasuke: pathetic

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Sasuke: you heard me

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: why you! -starts fighting with Sasuke-

Sakura: Please review

Naruto: GO SAKURAHARUNOKINOMOTO! KICK SASUKE'S ASS!

Sasuke: help me! get this crazy person away from me!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: -still beating up Sasuke- BYE BUDDIES!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: PI EVERONE!

Sakura: pi?

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: yes. Pi. I made it up! It can mean hi or bye! Aren't I smart?

Sasuke: -still recovering- no you're not smart.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Naruto: haha Sasuke's going to get beat up again!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: he will but after someone says the disclaimer

Sasuke: -scared- o-ok! SakuraHarunoKinomoto does not own Naruto

Naruto: I need popcorn for this!

Sakura: pi Sasuke!

Chapter 7

Haku was walking through the woods looking for herbs for Zabuza when he saw a boy asleep on the ground.

'It's that boy from the other day!' Haku thought to himself. Hesitantly, he reached out to the boy's neck, ready to strangle him, when the boy's eyes opened.

When Naruto woke up, he saw a girl in front of him with a basket of herbs.

"I see you've woken up," the girl said as she started to pick more herbs. "Why were you out here anyway?" she asked.

"I was training!" Naruto told her.

With Sakura, Hanami, and Sasuke

They had just eaten breakfast and Kakashi was worried about Naruto. Hanami noticed and stood up.

"Sakura, let's go look for Naruto," Hanami stated. Sakura nodded and got up. Sasuke stood up too.

"I'm coming too," he told them.

"Fine with me. Let's go!" Hanami yelled as she started to march out of the house. Sakura and Sasuke followed but they didn't march. (S/N: WHY DIDN'T THEY MARCH?)

"Hanami, do you even know where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked after 5 minutes.

"Nope, I've got no idea," she answered. She looked over at Sakura for the answer.

"Follow me," Sakura said going the other direction. Hanami felt stupid and Sasuke felt even more stupid for following Hanami in the first place.

With Naruto

"Training? What for?" the girl asked.

"To get stronger! Cause I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto explained with a grin.

"That's a big goal. Is there a reason for it? Like maybe someone you're doing it for?" the girl inquired.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have a special person? Someone you hold very dear to you and would do anything for," the girl said.

"I don't know. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do. And I'm gathering these herbs for him," she answered.

With Others

"I can feel Naruto's chakra now," Sasuke stated as they continued to look for Naruto.

"Me too but I also feel someone else's too," Sakura told him.

When they saw Naruto, they saw a girl in front of him. They hid behind some trees close to Naruto. Sadly though, the girl noticed them.

"You can come out of hiding. I know you're there," she stated. Naruto looked around to see who she was talking to and was surprised to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Hanami. The girl looked a little surprised at the twins.

"We found you!" Hanami yelled pointing to Naruto acting as if they were playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"I'm guessing these are your friends," the girl stated while getting up. Naruto was about to say 'bye lady!' when she spoke again.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm a guy," the person stated. (S/N: HOLY SH-!!!)

As the gir- GUY walked by Sakura and Hanami, he whispered a "nice to see you again.' When he left, Sakura turned her attention to Naruto.

"What the HELL were you thinking?!" she yelled, scaring Naruto.

"Well, uh… you see… I was training and I… fell asleep," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Of course, now you are coming back to the house!" Sakura said. They went back to the house.

"Ah, Naruto, you're back!" Kakashi said as they walked in the door. Naruto went into the kitchen and got something to eat and then took a shower. When he finished, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hanami were waiting for him at the door.

"Ok! Time for more training!" Kakashi said excited for some reason… (S/N: I think he got a hold of some sugar…) They all left to go back where they first started training.

"All right, Sakura, you have the day off because you can control your chakra. The rest of you, that even means you Hanami, are going to keep tree climbing. Sakura, show your sister what to do," Kakashi instructed them. Like yesterday, Kakashi disappeared to somewhere unknown. (S/N: … I wish I could do that…)

"Alright I'm out of here," Sakura said, starting to leave.

"W-wait Sakura! Aren't you supposed to show Hanami what to do?!" Naruto yelled after her.

"She knows what to do," Sakura said as she disappeared.

"Y-you do?" Naruto asked Hanami surprised.

"Yep! I'll show you!" Hanami said as she walked over to a tree. She backed up a little and started running toward the tree. Then she started running up the tree and got all the way to the top.

"How was that?" she yelled from the top of the tree.

"Wow Hanami! You're as good as Sakura!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well, we are twins," Hanami reminded him. "Now I think I'll go find Sakura," Hanami said before disappearing from the trees. (S/N: EVERYONE'S DISSAPEARING!)

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: Well, that concludes the chapter people!

Sasuke: -beaten up- can I go home now?

Naruto: ha-ha Sasuke you look funny!

Sakura: shut up naruto before I make you look funny!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: sorry that this chapter had no real meaning but… I have a serious problem.

Sakura: what is it?

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: I… I… I…

Naruto: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto: GASP

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: I KNOW IT'S HORRIBLE! BUT I WILL TRY TOCOME UP WITH SOMETHING!

Sakura: HELP HER PEOPLE!

Tsunade: -pops out of nowhere- REVIEW AND HELP!


	8. Chapter 8

SHK: (yes it's the initials for SakuraHarunoKinomoto) ALRIGHT

SHK: (yes it's the initials for SakuraHarunoKinomoto) ALRIGHT! I SHALL GET OVER MY SEMI-WRITER'S BLOCK!!

Naruto: -jumps up and down- YAY!

Sakura: -pats SHK on the head- That a girl!

Sasuke: Hn.

-silence-

SHK: Sasuke, you ruin all the fun.

Hanami: Hm, well, I guess we should start the story now, and I shall say the disclaimer! SHK does NOT own Naruto.

SHK, Sakura, and Naruto: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

normal

"talking"

'thinking'

"**inner"**

_Flashback/dream_

Chapter 8

"Dinner's ready!" Tsunami yelled to everyone in the house.

"FOOD!" Naruto screamed while running around stupidly.

"Stop that Naruto," Sakura told him as she hit him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"Dobe," Sasuke stated.

"What did you say Sasuke?!"

"You heard me."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme" 

"Dobe"

"Tem-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes ma'am!" "Yes ma'am!"

Everyone sat down to eat.

"Wow! This is really good, Tsunami!" Hanami yelled after one bite.

"Thanks," Tsunami said.

Sakura finished first. Hanami finished just a little afterwards and helped Sakura do the dishes. Sakura Paused half way through cleaning a dish and was staring at something. Hanami noticed and followed her gaze to a photo.

"Hey, what's up with this photo?" Hanami asked Tsunami.

"It's like a person was removed," Sakura stated, still gazing at the photo.

Everyone looked at the picture. It showed Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari, but there was a big hole above Inari.

"Yeah… I agree with Sakura," Sasuke said after analyzing the photo for a few moments.

Suddenly, Inari bolted out of the room with tears on his face.

"So, who was in the picture? If they were so important to make Inari cry, why were they torn out?" Naruto asked, staring at the doorway Inari ran through.

"His name was Kaiza, and in the village, he was known as a hero," Tazuna explained. He then told the group all about Kaiza.

After Tazuna finished, Naruto stood up and said, "I'm going to train."

"Naruto, if you exhaust any more of your chakra, you could die," Sakura told him.

"I don't care. If I beat Gatou, then maybe Inari will be happier and I can't beat him if I don't train," Naruto told them while running out the door.

"He's a baka," Sakura said, getting up.

"Yes, but kinda in a good way," Hanami stated while following Sakura.

"Oyasumi nasai!" both girls yelled from their room. (Oyasumi nasai: Good night (said before bed))

"If Naruto dies, I call his Nintendo Wii," Sasuke stated before going to bed.

"DAMMIT! I WANTED THAT!" Kakashi heard Sakura yell from down the hall.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. 'It doesn't matter what they say. I made Naruto put in his will that I shall receive his Nintendo Wii! MWAHAHAHA!' "HAHAHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled. (S/N: I'M THE AUTHOR AND I SAY I GET IT! Ok! Now that that's settled, on with the story!)

Everyone went to bed and fell asleep except for Hanami who was deep in thought. 'Well, I found Sakura, but should I go back to the village? I'm not sure if I'm ready yet and it looks like something happened to Sakura again. I'll have to ask Sasuke or Naruto about it in the morning.'

With Sakura

While Hanami was thinking, Sakura was dreaming.

_Five year old Sakura and Hanami were playing in Konoha park and having lots of fun. Hanami suddenly stopped in the middle of chasing Sakura for taking her doll and looked up to the sky._

"_Oh no! It's getting dark! We aren't supposed to stay out this late! Otousan's gonna kill us!" Hanami shouted (Otousan: Father)_

"_Um, we'll say we were training so maybe we won't get in as much trouble!" Sakura said after thinking._

"_Ok, but knowing Otousan, he'll make us show him what we were working on," Hanami told her._

"_Um…we'll just show him some random things oneesan taught us," Sakura said._

"_Ok!" with that said, they set off._

_The two ran though the trees until they got to a deserted street. They slowed to a walk as they looked around, staying close together._

"_W-what's g-going on?" Sakura asked, scared._

"_I-I d-don't know. M-maybe they're asleep?" Hanami suggested._

"_Or maybe they're quizzing us? Or maybe we're under attack!" Sakura concluded._

"_Or maybe their in the main house," Hanami said while pointing to the only house with lights on. Both of them sweat-dropped._

"_Yeah, that could be it. Maybe it's a party for us! I mean, our birthday is a few days away!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly excited._

"_Yeah, but we still need to be cautious. If we were attacked, it might be a trap," Hanami said._

"_Okay, we'll be careful," Sakura told her as she started walking toward the house. They were so preoccupied with getting to the house that they didn't see the bit of blood splattered on the window of a house. (S/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry couldn't help it!)_

_When they got to their house (S/N: yes they live in the main house) they slowly opened the door to find it pitch black in the front room. Together, they slowly made their way through the house to find a room with some light in it. After checking all the other rooms, (S/N: and there were a LOT of rooms) they went over to their bedrooms. They checked Hanami's room first and found nothing. As they walked toward Sakura's room, they saw some light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. They walked over to the room quietly and slowly opened the door and looked inside. They gasped as they saw the dead bodies of their parents on the floor and their blood splattered all over the room. They ran over to their parents and found that their mom was still just barely alive._

"_Okaasan, who did this?" Hanami asked as Sakura was too much in shock to say anything. (Okaasan: Mother)_

"_Both of you, get out of here and run to the Hokage. Go and tell him 'she did it.' Can you do this for me?" their mother asked them._

"_H-hai," Hanami answered._

"_Good. Now go! And don't forget that your Okaasan and Otousan always loved you," their mother told them. The two got up and were about to run out the door when a figure stopped them._

"_I see you found Okaasan and Otousan."_

_Both of them screamed._

Sakura woke up screaming from her dream. Hanami jumped out of her bed and ran across the room to Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hanami asked but soon she understood. "You had that dream again didn't you?" Sakura stopped screaming and nodded.

"H-hai," Sakura told her. "I-I thought I-I was d-done h-having that dream, but I guess it still came back."

"Sakura? Can I ask you something?" Hanami asked.

"Sure," Sakura told her.

"This probably isn't the best time to ask but, um, what happened to your foster parents?" Hanami asker her. Sakura was about to answer when Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi burst into the room with their weapons at ready.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Naruto yelled.

"We heard you scream," Kakashi said.

"Hn," (S/N: I'm sure we all know who that is)

"It's nothing. J-just a nightmare," Sakura told them.

Only Sasuke wasn't convinced. 'It must have been something really bad to have scared Sakura that bad.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"False alarm everyone. Back to bed," Kakashi told everyone.

Sasuke and Naruto left with Kakashi, leaving Hanami and Sakura alone again.

"So, what happened to your adopted parents?" Hanami asked.

"T-they're d-dead. She got them," Sakura said quietly. A few tears ran down her face and Hanami hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I wish there was something I could do," Hanami said.

"It's ok. I should have known it would have happened sooner or later. I just wish I could have been there to maybe stop her," Sakura said.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get her eventually. I can feel it," Hanami reassured her.

"Yeah, but how many people will she take away from us before that time comes. I'm starting to think making friends was a bad idea," Sakura said.

"Don't think that! That's what she wants us to do! She wants us to feel alone and scared. That way we'll never be able to use our powers and that's the only way to get her. You know that and so does she," Hanami scolded.

"Ok, well I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep," Sakura stated before lying down.

"Ok, good night," Hanami said before going over to her own bed and lying down too.

SHK: THERE! CHAPTER DONE AT LONG, LONG LAST!

Sakura, Naruto, and Hanami: FINALLY!

Sasuke: Hn.

SHK: You really need to stop that.

Sasuke: No, I won't.

SHK: HA! You didn't say it!

Sasuke: Hn.

SHK: DARN YOU!

Sasuke: Hn.

SHK: -sticks tongue out immaturely-

Sasuke: Oh, very mature.

SHK: I know!

Sasuke: Hn.

SHK: THAT'S IT! ITS ON!

Sasuke: Hn?

SHK: ARGH! -beats up Sasuke-

Naruto: GO SHK!

Sakura: I kinda feel sorry for him…

Hanami: Plz review!


	9. Chapter 9

SHK: (yes it's the initials for SakuraHarunoKinomoto) ALRIGHT

SHK: -has headset and clipboard- All right! Places everyone! We're on in two minutes!

Naruto: Oh no! I forgot my lines!!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto! There aren't any lines!

SHK: Where is Kakashi?! ARGH! He's ALWAYS late!!

Kakashi: -walks in while reading his book- Yo.

SHK: There you are! UGH! Where have you been? Never mind. It's not important at the moment! Just get to your places! People, we're on in ten seconds!

Sasuke: I don't want to g-

SHK: TOO BAD! We're on in 5

Sakura: 4

Naruto: 3

Sasuke: tw-

SHK: WAIT! Someone say the disclaimer!

Kakashi: -talks really really fast- SHK doesn't own Naruto

SHK: OK! Back to the countdown!

Sasuke: 2

Hanami: 1!

-curtains open-

Chapter 9

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Hanami," Tsunami said while cooking.

"Wait, where's Sakura? She always beats me in waking up first in the morning," Hanami said.

"I think she's still in bed," Tsunami answered. Hanami was happy now.

"No, I'm here," Sakura said while walking through the door.

"HA! For once in my life, I woke up before you!" Hanami yelled while doing her happy dance.

"No, I just actually took the time to get dressed," Sakura said, pointing out the fact that Hanami was still in her pajamas while Sakura was fully dressed in her usual outfit.

"DARN YOU!"

"Sakura, could you go wake your teammates? Breakfast is ready," Tsunami asked while going to wake Inari and Tazuna.

"Hai," Sakura answered as she walked out of the kitchen and toward the boys' room, leaving Hanami alone. Hanami waited and waited until Tsunami came in with Inari and Tazuna. They all sat down and waited for Sakura and her teammates to come in. It was silent all through the house until…

"AH! COLD! COLD!" they heard Naruto yell. It was silent for a few seconds until they heard Sasuke yell, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" There was some more silence until they heard Kakashi scream, "NO! YOU ALMOST GOT MY BOOK WET!"

"NARUTO! I SAID GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" There was a splash and some more yelling and moments later Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi came in soaking went as Sakura followed in dry.

"Why did you have to do that, Sakura?" Naruto whined.

"I gave you a warning," Sakura stated.

"Yeah but you only gave us two minutes to get up!" Naruto continued to whine.

"SO? I think that was a very generous amount of time!" Sakura told him.

"Well, anyway, at least they're up. So now it's time for breakfast," Tsunami said.

"FOOD!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"Yes, Sakura"

Tsunami gave the three wet people towels to sit on and everyone ate.

"Well, I better get going. That bridge won't build itself," Tazuna said when he finished eating.

"Sakura, Hanami, go and watch Tazuna. We'll catch up later," Kakashi instructed them.

"Why do I have to go? You're not my sensei," Hanami asked.

"That may be so, but I am still a jounin and you are a gennin, so you have to follow my orders," Kakashi told her.

"How do you know if I'm a gennin?" Hanami asked skeptically.

"Simple. I would have heard if a Haruno had taken the chunnin exam," Kakashi stated.

"Dang. Fine, I'll go," Hanami said as she walked out the door.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I want you to go train some more," Kakashi instructed his remaining students.

"But I trained last night!" Naruto whined.

"So? That was of your own free will. Now you will train because I said so," Kakashi told him.

"But sens-"

"No buts"

After lots of complaining and whining from Naruto, they were able to get both him and Sasuke outside to the training grounds.

With the twins and Tazuna

"So, what do we do while we wait for Tazuna to finish?" Hanami asked.

"Just sit and watch for any potential threats," Sakura told her.

"But that's BORING!" Hanami yelled and everyone turned and looked at her weirdly.

"Would you keep it down?! You're distracting the workers!" Tazuna yelled at the twins.

"But I'm bored! Isn't there anything I can do?" Hanami whined.

"Hm, well, I do need to pick up some things from the market, but since you're so bored, why don't you go do that now?" Tazuna suggested.

"OK!"

Tazuna gave her a list of things to buy and was about to give her some money when Hanami stopped him.

"I'll buy," she said before running off before Tazuna could say anything.

"You know, I'm not sure which is more annoying: Naruto or Hanami," Tazuna stated before going back to work.

"Yeah, that is a tough decision," Sakura said as she continued her watch.

With Hanami

"Ok, let's see… eggs, beef, corn, flour, apples, sugar, potatoes, steak seasonings, bacon, ice-cream, poptarts, sasuges, biscuits, bunny, chocolate chips, cookies, ramen, cheese, salt, … UGH! Does this list ever end?! AND WHY DO I HAVE TO GET A BUNNY?" Hanami said, yelling the last part, making many people stare and her weirdly again.

Hanami trudged off into the first store. She slammed the list on the counter, and ignored the stares from the people in the store. She was able to get about half the list in the store. She paid and left for the next store and the next until she had almost everything. Then, she started off toward Tazuna's house. When she got there, she dropped all the groceries off and headed off toward the woods to get the very last thing on the list. A bunny. (S/N: Honestly, I have no idea why I'm making her do this.)

"Here bunny bunny bunny," Hanami said quietly, scanning the area for any trace of the fluffy creature. Finally, after an hour of searching, she found a rabbit trail no more than 15 minutes old. Hanami ran through the forest following the trail.

"HA! You shall be mine bunny!" She exclaimed as she ran.

With Naruto and Sasuke

"I can't believe I have to train when I was training last night and almost DIED! Jeez, I thought that if I made that dramatic scene last night, I would get out of training today!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up, Dobe. I'm trying to concentrate," Sasuke said.

"But I'm tired and bor-" Naruto was cut off when they heard a rustle come from a bush near them.

"Who's there?" Sasuke demanded while taking out a kunai. The bushes rustled and again and out came… a bunny. The bunny was running very fast. So fast, at a speed the training ninjas could only dream of achieving. It shot across the field and into the bushes on the other side.

"COME BACK LITTLE BUNNY!" they heard someone yell. Moments later, Hanami appeared from the bushes, running really fast. (S/N: but not as fast as the bunny! XD)

"Hi guys! Bye guys!" She said as she ran through the clearing.

"I WILL GET YOU BUNNY! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Um, ok?" Sasuke said, confused.

"BYE HANAMI!" Naruto yelled while waving his hand in the air like an idiot.

"Dobe, get back to training," Sasuke said before resuming his own training. Naruto also went back to training continuing his complaints.

With Sakura and Tazuna

"Ok, my shift is done. We can go now," Tazuna said after clocking out.

"Ok, let's go," Sakura said, standing up from where she had been sitting all day. They walked back to the house unaware of the eyes watching them.

"We attack tomarrow,"

"Yes sir,"

-curtains close-

SHK: -still has headset and clipboard- ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! GREAT JOB!

Naruto: YAY!

Sakura: That was… fun

Sasuke: Can I go home now?

Kakashi: Where did my book go?

Hanami: Stupid bunny. That thing runs WAY too fast!

SHK: -has Kakashi's book hidden behind back and whispers to self- hehe I shall burn this cursed book! That'll teach Kakashi to be late.

Naruto: Good plan!

Sakura & Hanami: PLZ REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

SHK: HI! ME BACK!

Sasuke: Darn, I was enjoying the peace and quiet.

SHK: HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Sakura: He's saying you're loud.

Sasuke: Taddle Tail.

Sakura: No, it's just funny watching you get beatem up by her.

Sasuke: Traitor.

Naruto: No, that's you

SHK: HAHA

Sasuke: stupid little-

SHK: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Sasuke: -scared- um… nothing?

SHK: Just you wait, Sasuke, as soon as the chapter's done, you're going to get it.

Sasuke: -gulp-

SHK: Oh yeah, and I do NOT own Naruto. If anyone says I do, THEY LIE I TELL YOU, LIE!!!

-Chapter 10- (S/N: 10 CHAPTERS PEOPLE! 10 CHAPTERS!!!!)

"Where did that damn bunny go?" Hanami said to herself as she looked around the forest. She looked a little more.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! THEY'LL HAVE TO LIVE WITHOUT A BUNNY! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR 3 HOURS!" Hanami yelled after awhile. Suddenly, the bushes rustled and a bunny came out.

"BUNNY!" Hanami yelled as she ran after it. After an hour of chasing, Hanami finally caught the bunny.

"WHAT NOW BUNNY?! WHAT NOW?!" She yelled as she stared at the bunny. Then, she walked proudly back to Tazuna's house with the bunny.

"I'm back! And I got the bunny!" she yelled as she walked into the house.

"Bunny? Why did you get a bunny?" Tsunami asked.

"It's said so on the grocery list," Hanami answered, handing Tsunami the paper. Tsunami looked at the list and frowned.

"Why did I write bunny? I could have sworn I wrote honey… hm… I must have been distracted when Inari showed me that picture of a bunny he drew… yes that would explain it," Tsunami said to herself.

"Wait… So I spent four hours of my life for NOTHING?!" Hanami yelled.

"Um, yes?" Tsunami said in fear.

"OH NO! SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE IS GETTING A BUNNY WHETHER THEY WANT IT OR NOT!' Hanami screamed. Suddenly, Inari walked in the room to see what all the yelling was about, when Hanami ran straight in front of him and shoved the bunny in his hand and yelled. "HERE! YOU NOW HAVE A PET BUNNY! YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT" Then, she ran off to find Sakura and Tazuna.

"Okaasan, what just happened?" Inari asked, confused at what happened.

"You just got a bunny, Inari. You just got a bunny."

~With Hanami~

"Ugh! The nerve of those people! Making me spend time out of MY day to find a stupid freakin' bunny just to tell me they don't want it!" Hanami said to herself, "and where is Sakura and Tazuna?! They should be here!"

Hanami was currently standing on the nearly completed bridge, alone. With no one there. Yep, she was completely alone. Aloooone….. except for the various supplies scattered along the bridge. But otherwise still alone.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" Hanami yelled when she couldn't stand the isolation anymore.

"Um, if you're looking for the bridge workers, they went home over an hour ago," a random person said as they walked by.

"WHAT?! Ugh! Now I have to go ALL the way back!" Hanami yelled as she turned around and headed back to the house.

When she got back, she slammed open the door and glared at everyone in the house.

"Um, Hanami? Is something wrong?"

"EVERYTHING!!! YOU SEND ME SHOPPING FOR AN INFINITY AMOUNT OF THINGS, THEN I SPEND FOUR HOURS LOOKING FOR A BUNNY ONLY TO FIND THAT SHE," Hanami pointed at Tsunami, who was cowering in a corner, afraid, "DOESN'T WANT IT! THEN I GO TO MEET SAKURA AND TAZUNA AND WHEN I GET THERE, THEY ALREADY LEFT WITHOUT ME!!!" Hanami yelled, scaring everyone. Including the neighbors. (S/N: she even scared me too!)

Hanami stood in her place, still fuming, for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and sat down at the table. Everyone just stared.

"So, how was everyone else's day?" She asked in a sweet voice. There was silence for a few moments before Naruto answered.

"Um, ok I guess."

"And what did you do?" Hanami asked.

"um, I went training again and me and Sasuke-teme over there finally made it to the top," Naruto said, a little nervous.

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Hanami yelled as she got up and gave a big hug to Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone just stared, wondering if Hanami was mentally insane. Hanami turned her head and glared at the others.

"WELL?! Get your butts over here and give the idiots-"

"HEY" Naruto yelled at Hanami and Sasuke just glared.

"-a hug!" Hanami finished, ignoring the Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone ran over and gave a hug, scared Hanami would kill them if they didn't. They stood there for a while before Sakura coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I'd hate to break up this 'lovely' moment but dinner is getting cold," she said.

"FOOD!" "FOOD!"

"NOT YOU TOO HANAMI!"

Everyone sat back in their seats, ate dinner, and went to bed.

~Next morning~

Sakura woke up, made her bed, got dressed, and was about to wake up Hanami when she noticed something. It was nine o'clock!

"OH MY GOSH! HANAMI! GET YOUR BUTT UP WE'RE LATE!!!" Hanami shot up in her bed.

"Where's the fire?" she asked, still half asleep.

"We're late Hanami! Get up! We have to get to the bridge for our guard shift!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

"I did"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Rea-"

YES! NOW SHUT UP AND GET DRESSED!"

"Ok!"

When Hanami was dressed, they hurried to the kitchen and saw Tsunami making breakfast.

"Ohayo! Sorry but we really need to hurry!" Hanami said as she and Sakura grabbed some toast and ran out the door.

Tsunami looked up and said, "Oh, don't worry. Your sensei gave you the day… off…?" but the twins were already halfway across town.

"Oh my gosh! We are going to be in sooooo much trouble! I can't believe no one woke us up! I blame you Sakura! This must be their payback form when you woke them up yesterday!!! Why did I have to be cursed with such a troublesome twin?!" Hanami complained as they raced through town.

"It's not my fault if they didn't want to wake up!"

"But it is your fault for how you woke them up!"

"…shut up."

They continues running through the village with the sped that even Rock Lee would be jealous of. They finally stopped near a tea shop to take a break.

"You know, I don't remember this tiny village being so damn BIG!" Hanami huffed as she hunched over to catch her breath.

Sakura looked around at the street for a moment and gasped.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"We've been here before…"

"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE LOST AREN'T WE?! NOOOO!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE LOST! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I BLAME YOU SAKURA! WAH!!! SAVE ME!!!" Hanami yelled, running in circles like the idiot she was.

"Hanami! Shut up! We need to figure out what's going on!" Sakura yelled at her twin.

Sakura looked around. 'It seems like a normal street… but where is everyone? It's almost ten o'clock… people should be out shopping or at least working… This is really weird,' she thought to herself. **"Sure it looks normal from here but what about from above?" IS asked. **(S/N: I hope you really didn't think I forgot about the inners did you?)

"Hanami, jump up on that roof and check he surrounding area. Tell me if anything looks strange," Sakura said while pointing at said roof.

"Ok!"

Hanami jumped onto the roof as directed and looked around. She gasped. All around her was the same street they wre on going on for miles.

"Um, Sakura? Did we take a wrong turn somewhere? I don't think we're in the Land of Waves anymore…" Hanami said.

"What?! How is that possible?! We're on an ISLAND!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know but all I see is this street going on forever in all directions," Hanami explained.

"What could cause that?" Sakura wondered.

"Um, maybe Genjutsu?" Hanami answered.

"It'd have to be a big one for us not to even be able to sense it," Sakura said.

"Well, we know it's here now so let's break it!" Hanami was about to do the nessesary handsigns when Sakura stopped her.

"Wait! That's what they'll expect! Think it through!" she said.

"But what if the person did this just to keep us here? For all we know, they could be targeting the bridge!" Hanami yelled.

"But the only person I can think of doing that would be-"

"I know! That's the point! If it is HER, then we need to get to the bridge fast!"

"Okay, okay, let's go!"

The pink-haired twins then did the proper handsigns and released the genjutsu. They ran off toward the bridge, this time, actually moving through town.

~With Naruto and Sasuke~

"Okay, I'm out of ideas," Naruto said as he looked around. Naruto and Sasuke were currently trapped in Haku's Ice Mirror jutsu.

"Why am I stuck with you?!" Sasuke said.

"Because Sakura and Hanami have the day off, silly!"

"Right…"

Sasuke sighed. 'This hopeless. We're trapped, out of chakra, Naruto is annoying, and Kakashi is busy fighting Zabuza while protecting Tazuna. What are we going to do? What CAN we do?"

Haku stopped moving around in his mirrors and watched the two tired shinobi struggle to stay up.

"I'm sorry, but now I must end this battle," he said as he drew a few senbon needles and took aim. He was about to throw when-…

~cliffhanger!~

SHK: I'm sorry! I know people hate cliffys but I couldn't resist! SORRY! Oh and sorry for taking so long to update! I'm doing my best though and I am already working on the next chapter so I should have another chapter out hopefully by the end of December if I don't slack off.

Sakura: Sasuke, why are you cowering in a corner?

Sasuke: Because it's the end of the chapter.

SHK: What happens at the end of the chapter?

Sasuke: You said you were going to hurt me…

SHK: I was? Oh yeah I was! Because you made fun of me! -picks up jackhammer- COME HERE SASUKE!

Hanami: You should have just kept quiet Sasuke or she would have just forgotten…

Sasuke: SHUT UP! Why can't you beat up Naruto for once?

SHK: …maybe later… right now it's your turn!

Naruto: Why does Sasuke get to go firs?!

SHK: FINE! NARUTO FIRST! -signals for sporkwielding bunnies- ATTACK THE ORANGE IDIOT MY BUNNIES!

Naruto: AHHHHH!!!!

Sasuke: -left already-

SHK: COME BACK SASUKE! IT'S YOUR TURN………Fine! I'll get him later… If I remember…

Sasuke: -somewhere far away- REVIEW TO THIS CRAZY GIRL! OR SHE MIGHT HURT YOU LIKE SHE HURTS ME!

SHK: NO I WOULDN'T! … ok maybe…

Sakura: BYE-BYE NOW!


	11. Chapter 11

SHK: Okay I here so that must mean the cliffy is ending!

Hanami and Sakura: WOO!

Naruto: But what was the cliffhanger?

SHK: You'll have to read the chapter because I decided to add a lovely recap for the first time!

Hanami and Sakura: WOO! And remember! SHK does not own Naruto (and we mean the show people!)

Recap:

~With Naruto and Sasuke~

"Okay, I'm out of ideas," Naruto said as he looked around. Naruto and Sasuke were currently trapped in Haku's Ice Mirror jutsu.

"Why am I stuck with you?!" Sasuke said.

"Because Sakura and Hanami have the day off, silly!"

"Right…"

Sasuke sighed. 'This hopeless. We're trapped, out of chakra, Naruto is annoying, and Kakashi is busy fighting Zabuza while protecting Tazuna. What are we going to do? What CAN we do?"

Haku stopped moving around in his mirrors and watched the two tired shinobi struggle to stay up.

"I'm sorry, but now I must end this battle," he said as he drew a few senbon needles and took aim. He was about to throw when-…

~Chapter 11~

Haku was about to throw when… A FLYING HIPPO WITH A BATTLE AXE RAN INTO HIM AND THEN STARTED CARAMELL DANSEN!!! (S/N: a hippo? Um, I think that's a little off… okay way off… Let's try that again…)

~Redo~

Haku was a bout to throw when a kunai flew through the air and almost hit Haku. (S/N: Okay much better! Sorry about earlier people!) He jumped out of the way but couldn't dodge the second one that followed. Haku fell to the ground with a kunai in his stomach. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at Haku for a moment then looked in the direction of the kunais. They saw nothing but thick fog.

Haku got up and took the kunai out. He too looked into the fog to find the mysterious enemy. Soon, a figure appeared in the short distance. When the figure drew close enough, they saw a woman about the age of 20 with long fire red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a midnight blue Chinese top with no sleeves and a white circle on the back and khaki capris. (S/N: how do you spell that?) She had a fishnet shirt under her top and her weapon pouch on her left leg. She had a headband tied above her weapon pouch with a deep slash through the leaf village symbol.

She looked at Haku, then at Naruto and Sasuke, then grinned.

"This is way too easy!" she said as she drew a few kunais from her pouch and turned to Haku.

"You can go first. Then I'll take care of the others," she said.

"You're HER aren't you? Sakura and Hanami told me all about you. I should have known you'd eventually come after me," Haku said, glaring at the woman. Naruto and Sasuke just stared in confusion.

"So they do talk about me? But judging by the look on those two's faces, I'd say they don't talk enough. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. You're all going to be dead soon anyway," she said, throwing the kunais at Haku. He managed to dodge most but a few hit his arms and legs. Haku threw a few senbon at the woman but none hit her with her not even moving. The woman laughed.

"You can't beat me, or did the twins forget to mention that? They might stand a chance but I highly doubt it with their mediocre skills. So just go ahead and accept your death!" she said, throwing more kunais. Haku ducked down and managed to doge all of them but didn't have time to dodge the woman's foot that flew toward him in a kick as the teleported in front of him. He flew a few feet in the air before hitting the ground. He rolled over, coughed up some blood, and got back up.

"still, willing to fight? Okay, have it your way,"

And the fight continued.

~With Naruto and Sasuke~

They just stared. Like the idiots they truly are.

"Should we help?" Naruto finally asked after an awkward silence.

"Who? Both of them want to kill us," Sasuke said.

"That is true, but I think if we help that boy over there he might not kill us, and he is losing…"

"So we're helping the loser?"

"Yeah, I've always had a soft spot for the under dog."

"Baka"

"What was that? I couldn't hear. Oh never mind. Let's go!"

Naruto rushed off, kunai in hand into the intense battle that Haku was losing. Sasuke sighed, muttered some not so nice words, and followed. The fight continued with Haku losing, this time Sasuke and Naruto losing with him.

~With Sakura and Hanami~

"Almost there!" Hanami said, still running.

"Why is that whenever we need to get somewhere, it feels like it takes forever!? We should be there by now! Who knows how long Naruto and Sasuke can last!" Sakura yelled.

"Sounds like someone's getting attached. I haven't seen that in a while. Anyways, I'm sure they are well, not fine, but still at least fighting, and besides, it's not like we can run any faster," Hanami told her.

They kept running and a few minutes later, they reached the bridge to see it covered in fog.

"Haku is here as well it seems," Sakura said.

"Great, just great! Almost everyone we know here for her to take away from us!" Hanami yelled.

"Sh! Stay quiet! We need all the help we can get and that includes the element of surprise!" Sakura hissed.

"Oh right sorry," Hanami whispered.

They hid their chakra and headed into the fog, using chakra signatures to help them keep their distance from the fights.

"Found her. She's by Haku, Naruto and Sasuke. All three of them are low on chakra too. That isn't good. Oh, and Kakashi is fighting Zabuza while protecting Tazuna. Both of them are trying to keep their chakra stores but they're depleting little by little," Hanami explained.

"We need to get to Haku and the two idiots before she decides to end it," Sakura whispered, "and keep your chakra hidden."

~With Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke~

The three boys were losing pathetically. No matter what they tried, they couldn't land a single hit on the woman, but she hit them every time. Currently, they were surrounding the woman trying to work together to take her down.

"I don't see why you'd even try. You can't win. You're just going to end up like Sakura's adopted parents!" The red head yelled.

"Adopted? You mean they weren't Sakura's real parents? And you killed them? Why did you do that?!" Naruto yelled.

"She never TOLD you?! HA! Sakura's and Hanami's WHOLE family was killed by me! Ringo!" the woman shouted. Suddenly, five kunais flew toward Ringo. She dodged three and ended up with one hitting her arm and one in her left leg. Everyone looked around to see who threw them.

"It seems you managed to get past my genjutsu. You've gotten stronger. Oh well, at least I get the pleasure of killing your friends while you just stand there and watch," Ringo said, still searching.

A blur came out and hit Ringo, sending her to the ground. Ringo instantly punched the blur and sent it flying the other way until it crashed into the railing of the bridge. Everyone turned and saw Sakura on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Hello Sakura, I'm so glad you could join us," Ringo said.

"Damn you, Ringo," Sakura coughed.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your oneesan," Ringo scolded.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

SHK: ok! Im going to end the chapter there! Sorry people but you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what is going on. I hope you can wait!

Sakura: I hope you people have patience cause I doubt the next chapter will be out soon.

Sasuke: yeah, she had to have a friend/fan of the story threaten her to get this chapter done. Thank kawaiikairi-hime that this chapter was actually completed in this life time.

SHK: hehe yeah I'm sorry I've been busy with high school and friends and-

Sakura: and lazyness?

SHK: SHHH! I SWEAR IT'S NOT TRUE! …ok maybe a little…. Or a lot….. Um….. I PLEAD THE FIFTH!

Hanami and Naruto: plz review! (maybe the more reviews the faster the update -wink wink-

Everyone: -waving- BYE!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

SHK: OK I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!

Sakura: …..(finally)……

Sasuke: ………..(yeah took you long enough)……..

SHK: gr to you annoying ninjas

Naruto: ……(just start the chapter already)……

SHK: yea yea I'm getting there. Just remember I don't own the show Naruto or any part of idea. And I also want to say thanks to EdwardIs4Me for the encouragement!!! And if you're wondering why these people are talking funny, it's cause the refuse to talk until I finish this chapter

Hanami: ……(yepyep)……….

_Recap:_

"_Damn you, Ringo," Sakura coughed._

"_Now, now, that's no way to talk to your Oneesan," Ringo scolded _(oneesan: older sister)

~Chapter 12~

Normal

"talking"

'thinking'

**Inners**

_Dream/flashbacks_

_(translations: translations)_

_(S/N: author note)_

_Naruto and Sasuke gasped. Haku just continued to glare at the redhead._

"_S-she's your s-sister?" Naruto asked. 'How many freakin' sisters does Sakura have?' Sasuke thought to himself._

"_There's no way in hell I am related to someone like her," spat Sakura._

"_Aw, is imooto still angry at me for killing our entire clan and her foster parents?" Ringo teased. (imooto: little sister)_

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward Ringo with her fist raised. Ringo just laughed and flicked her wrist and suddenly, Sakura was thrown to the other side of the bridge and hit her head on the railings._

"_Silly imooto, you know you can't beat me. Just sit there like a good imooto while I kill all your friends" Ringo said in a sickingly sweet voice. Naruto flinched while Sasuke and Haku glared at Ringo._

"_So, where were we?" Ringo asked as she walked toward the trio of boys._

"_How about the part where I beat your ass?" a voice said and a moment later, Hanami was standing between Ringo and the three boys._

"_Oh what a surprise! I get to see twin imooto too!" Ringo said with fake enthusiasm._

"_You are not hurting anyone else Ringo!" Hanami yelled._

"_Aw, and you think you can stop me?" Ringo said as she charged forward in a blur. Hanami wasn't fast enough to dodged when Ringo sweeped her foot under Hanami, causing her to fall on her back. Hanami quickly rolled to the side to avoid the punch that landed exactly where her stomach was moments ago. Hanami quickly jumped to her feet and sent a punch toward Ringo. Again, Ringo flicked her wrist and, just like Sakura, Hanami was sent flying away. Unlike her twin though, she managed to catch her self in the air and land on her feet only a few feet from Sakura. Sakura was lying unconscious on the ground with a few scratches and little bloodloss._

"_Sakura! Wake up! We have to stop Ringo before she kills our friends!" Hanami yelled. Hanami looked at Sakura for a second before flicking her wrist like Ringo toward Sakura, making some water from a close puddle splash Sakura in the face. Sakura stirred and opened her eyes._

"_Owwie…. My head hurts. What happened? What'd I miss?" She said, rubbing her head while standing up._

"_You weren't unconscious for long, but if we don't hurry I don't know if there will be any friends left to save," Hanami explained to her twin, while turning in the direction Ringo was in._

"_Ok, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura said as she grabbed Hanami's hand and ran toward the direction Hanami was facing._

"_Wait! Don't we need to think of a plan first?" Hanami asked._

"_Like we have time for that!"_

"_True,"_

_~With the boys~(and Ringo)_

_Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku stared where Hanami was thrown for a moment then looked at Ringo. Haku thought of how he could escape. He thought about poofing away but that would draw attention to his escape and Ringo would be after him in a heartbeat. He could try attacking Ringo and escaping but he wasn't stupid. He was no match for Ringo. So he decided he would let the two idiots distract her while he slowly go away._

"_So who's first?" Ringo asked, looking between the boys. All of them just stared at her. "Any volunteers? No? All right then, I guess I'll just have to pick. How about you chicken butt-hair?" Ringo said, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched._

""_Why me? Why not Naruto?"_

"_Because I said so. You'll go first, then the blondie and then the girly-boy," Ringo said, pulling out a few shuriken._

"_Why does Sasuke get to go first? He always gets to go first! I WANNA GO FIRST FOR ONCE!" Naruto yelled like an idiot while everyone else sweat-dropped. Haku already started his 'back away slowly plan.'_

"_All right fine! Blondie can die first, then chicken-butt!" Ringo yelled, getting irritated._

"_Wait a second! I don't wanna die! I still have to become Hokage! TAKE SASUKE FIRST!" Naruto yelled, hiding behind Sasuke while pushing the poor guy forward._

"_grrrrr….NO TAKEBACKS! You're too annoying anyway so I'll be doing everyone a favor," Ringo said, drawing a katana from the belt on her waist._

"_Just because I'm so nice, I'll even use the same sword I used for all of Sakura and Hanami's family, even the adoptive parents. I'll even make it a quick death, if you don't struggle that is…." Ringo said while staring at the sword with a creepy smile on her face. Naruto's face turned pale. "Oh great, another interruption from my favorite twins," Ringo said in a bored voice while turning toward the mist._

_Sakura and Hanami walked into view and took a fighting stance next to each other._

"_how about you fight us instead?" Sakura said._

"_Yeah, if you want to attack someone then fight with us!" Hanami yelled._

"_Ok! Fine. If you really want to lose, then who am I to deny you that? Go ahead, just try to beat me. And just to make things interesting, if you can hit me three times before I knock you out, I'll spare your friend's lives for now. How does that sound?" Ringo proposed._

"_Fine. It's a deal!" the twins said signmotaniously._

"_Oh, and before we start, if any of your friends try to escape before the fight is over, I will kill them," Ringo said, her eyes flickering to Haku who was previously backing away._

"_Fine," Sakura said._

"_Let the game begin!" Ringo said, disappearing in a flash._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_SHK: WOO! I DID IT!!!!!! I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!_

_Sakura: good for you! -pats SHK's head-_

_SHK: yay you're talking to me again!!!!_

_Sasuke: ……(it's still fun to talk like this)………_

_SHK: gr to you Sasuke. You know this felt like a really short chapter….. Sorry if it is…. I'm not good with fighting scenes. I don't know when the next chapter will be out….. And summer breaks almost here for me so I won't be able to write much because my family is making me travel so much….. So yeah….._

_Sasuke: So according to the chapter, my fate is in the hands of two girls? Great just great._

_Sakura and Hanami: HEY! WE ARE OFFENDED BY THAT COMMENT! -pulls out kunai and shuriken-_

_Sasuke: -gulp- um… I was joking?_

_Sakura: sure you were…. ATTACK!_

_Sakura and Hanami: -attacks Sasuke-_

_SHK: I actually feel kinda sorry for him…. Or maybe it's the bbq I ate earlier…..who knows…._

_Ringo: REVIEW OR I KILL YOU TOO!_


End file.
